


Kojiro

by AnAnYaH



Series: Matcha Blossom [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Pov Kaoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: Kaoru : thinking before leaving the hospital.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Series: Matcha Blossom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Kojiro

Everyday was like a festival with you. Ainosuke. I couldn't resist falling in love with you. You were my friend , my first love but most importantly you were a good man. 

That's why it was so hard to believe there's no goodness left in you - that you would do the same to me , like you do to others. That I'd be nothing but an obstacle for you to cross to meet your Eve. Adam! I was once your…. Not anymore.

They say you are a monster - I still don't believe you are what they say - but if I stay here anymore, I might turn into one. I hope there's someone out there to heal your heart - because Ainosuke, there's someone got. That dimwit I ignored over my obsession with you - Waiting for me - on his scruffy old restaurant where I find home - my home - Kojiro.


End file.
